Hecatomb
History Origin The Hecatomb was a weapon of mass destruction created by the Shi'ar Imperium. It was created centuries ago during the Shi'ar's war against the Heptarchy which was a conflict that the empire was losing. Thus, the Imperium turned its resources in creating a weapon in defeating their foe but leaving their worlds intact to conquer. This chain of events saw them capturing Ul'Var Urizen of the Clan Ul'Var where they used psi-scalpels in removing his Mummudrai that remained harmless within his body. This being known as Ev Teel Urizen was studied and mapped by the Shi'ar as the template for their superweapon. Through this study, they were able to reproduce the creature and create an artificial Mummudrai that they called the Hecatomb. This weapon utilized the principles used by the Mummudrai on a massive scale where it would devour the minds of those it encountered. Eventually, the weapon was deployed against the Heptarchy where it consumed all 18 billion minds on their worlds but left the infrastructure intact for the Imperium to occupy. However, a flaw emerged within the weapon as it proved unable to safely absorb the consumed minds all at once. Instead of erasing them, it absorbed the energy matrix of these minds and created an amalgamated entity that was fixated on devouring more minds. When the Shi'ar learnt of this, they attempted to turn off the device but this act simply angered the Hecatomb which went loose and on a rampage across space. In this time, the Mummudrai Urizen escaped from its containment field and fled into deep space. However, as it was the basis for the Hecatomb, the rogue superweapon followed the Mummudrai through space and consumed the minds of an unknown number of worlds from the edges of Shi'ar space. Condition Critical Urizen travelled towards Earth from the edges of Shi'ar space in a journey that took it centuries to accomplish. It was closely followed by the rampaging mass of the Hecatomb with Urizen believing that the power minds on the Terran homeworld being possibly strong enough to defeat the superweapon. Among the victims of the Hecatomb were the crew of a Shi'ar starship where it absorbed the mind of Tiv. When the Mummudrai arrived on Earth, it hid amongst numerous host bodies such as Regan Wyngarde and Mystique until it was discovered in Providence by Cable. This confrontation led to Urizen revealing its past and the impending arrival of the Hecatomb. At that point, the weapon arrived and began attacking Providence where it began consuming the minds of its inhabitants. During this time, the X-Men confronted the superweapon where they heard the voices of the numerous consumed minds that composed of the Hecatomb. As it moved to the Tyler Dayspring Stadium, it began adding the minds present within its matrix and the X-Men discovered the original machine that made the Hecatomb at the core of its rampaging psychic energy. During the battle, Lady Mastermind attempted to confuse the Hecatomb by projecting an illusion of another such weapon whilst the X-Men held it bay. This distraction allowed the inhabitants of Providence to escape and saw Cable merge with the Mummudrai Urizen in order to bolster his depleted psionic abilities to battle the Hecatomb. Seeing this threat, the superweapon attempted to separate the two from their mind meld until Urizen detonated the X-Men's ship fusion core ontop the weapon. Following this point, the Mummudrai attempted to destroy it but the weapon responded by discharging 0.03% of its psionic mass at its foe and used Human minds as living spears against Cable. Struggling to defeat this foe, Urizen mentally awakened Rogue who had been infected with the Strain 88 virus and used her abilities to absorb all the minds of the Hecatomb that overloaded her consciousness as well as threatened her with insanity. This act left nothing behind but the core of the Hecatomb that was going to explode as it was going to explode until Iceman froze it in sub-zero temperatures which contained the resultant explosion. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *A Hecatomb was a sacrifice to the Greek Gods consisting of a hundred cattle that was offered in religious ceremonies in Ancient Greece. Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/Hecatomb_(Earth-616) *http://www.comicvine.com/hecatomb/29-74334/ Category:Items